Otalia - Family Life
by DeniseNoelle
Summary: This story begins as a filler for the 09/10/09 episode and (hopefully) continues to tell what their life is like after moving in together again. The plot is divided into different extracts, each consisting of several parts. / recently revised and (hopefully) made better
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Update:** Well... I just wanted to let you know that this story has been completely revised. When I took a look at it again I felt really bad because it seemed I didn't do those characters justice. I rewrote some things because, frankly, they sucked and I am deeply sorry. The storyline stays the same, I simply added some depth to it. So if you want to reread the whole thing I'll be more than grateful. If not, I can understand that just as well. The next chapter(s) will be written more carfully - promise!

* * *

Moving Day

Prolog

Over the last weeks and months, Natalia and Olivia have been on a rollercoaster of emotions. After Natalia left to a religious retreat because of her pregnancy and uncertainty towards her future, Olivia has been through hell. She suffered a lot and drank even more. In the end, Olivia even sent Emma to visit Ava because she went to pick her up from school after she'd been drinking. A lot. Eventually of course, Natalia returned to Springfield and although she tried very hard to win back her love's trust, Olivia kept on pushing her away.

Now, the two women have found their way back together even if it was filled with obstacles. Today is moving-day. After telling Emma about their relationship, Olivia and Natalia decided to move back into the farmhouse together where they would be expecting Natalia's baby-girl. Back in Olivia's suite at the Beacon, Rafe and Frank stopped by to help them move and carry their boxes. Over the course of the day more and more people joined them so that Natalia eventually decided to thank everyone for their help by making dinner for the friends.

Part 1

While Natalia, Blake and Ashley are inside cutting vegetables, preparing dips and gathering everything they need for dinner, the men are outside arguing passionately about how to grill the perfect steak. Olivia and Doris, being the control freaks they simply were, overlook the whole situation.

"This can't be real, Doris. My life is not supposed to have this kind of happy ending. I must be dreaming. I am definitely dreaming. O-or maybe I'm just stuck in this fairy tale because I'm in a coma or something. Could you wake me up, please? This just can't be for real."

Doris looks at Olivia a little stumped at first but then she notices hints of real shock and confusion in her eyes and realizes that Olivia was, in fact, dead-serious. With a warm smile on her face and the intention to loosen up her friend, Doris answers calmly:

"Well Sleeping Beauty, don't you think that maybe I'd rather go and get Natalia to do the job? If not, she might get a little jealous, you know."

"That's not funny!"

Olivia exclaims trying to keep a straight face and be serious.

"But did you just call me a beauty?"

"I did."

A smirk appears on both their faces and they simultaneously chuckle a little bit. Just then, the other women start to bring out the food they prepared and everyone slowly gathers around the table.

After everything is put down and the friends have taken their seats, Olivia and Natalia stand up again to thank everybody.

"Listen,"

Natalia begins standing next to a surprised Olivia who is visibly thrilled about Natalia taking charge.

"I just want to say something before we start eating. Olivia and I, we really, really appreciate what all of you have done to help us today. Without you we wouldn't have been finished in ages! Especially you, Frank and Rafe."

While she is speaking Natalia grabs her glass of Iced Tea.

"I want to make a toast. To the future!"

Everybody joins in with a resounding 'Hear! Hear!' and raises their glasses. After everyone has taken a sip, they start eating and engaging in different conversations – the men talk about baseball, Doris and Olivia discuss a major event the Beacon will be hosting the next year, and the rest of the women talk about Natalia's baby. From time to time Olivia reaches under the table searching for Natalia's hand and, hidden from everybody else's view, their fingers start wrestling and stroking each other. The first few times the two women interrupt their particular conversations to look at each other and smile with a twinkle in their eyes. Yet eventually, after some time they continue talking to their friends and their hands don't let go of each other anymore. Gently yet tightly holding each other, the women feel their connection through this simple gesture. Completely at peace they both find that dinner continues, much to everybody's surprise, smoothly so that the time just flies by.

As it's starting to get dark Blake, Frank and Rafe are the first ones to leave. Shortly after, Doris and Ashley follow so that only Josh remains.

"Okay, so now that everybody's gone… Let's get out the booze and get wasted!"

Olivia exclaims jokingly with a big smile on her face. Josh starts giggling and Natalia starts to act angry giving them both an evil look.

"Don't you guys dare! Come on now, get your asses moving and carry all that stuff inside. I'm pregnant, I need my well-deserved rest."

Olivia and Josh obey without hesitation by nodding and starting to pick things up. While they walk around packed with all the left-overs, plates and boles, Natalia watches them joyfully from a slight distance and unconsciously strokes her stomach talking to herself and the baby.

"See baby-girl? This is good. Mrs. Rich-and-Fancy is doing everyday stuff without a single complaint. I know we had our problems und struggled quite a bit to get where we are now but this is gonna work out, I know it. She makes me happy and she will protect me…us. She'll always protect us. I promise. We're a family and a family has each other's back."

After everything has been carried inside the kitchen, Josh smiles and turns to the women who stand giggly by the sink.

"Hey listen, I just want to say that I'm really, really happy and glad you guys have found each other. Olivia, you certainly deserve someone who makes you truly happy and loves you for who you are. And Natalia, I do believe that you are capable of keeping this one in line and won't put up with her crap."

Josh starts laughing in his deep, guttural voice. Natalia joins in with a sweet giggle and Olivia stomps across the kitchen to smack him in a friendly way. She hit a little harder than she intended and grins.

"I mean it. I'm so happy for you. Well then, since I don't seem to get any alcohol here, I'm gonna take off, too. Have a nice first night in your home."

Olivia and Natalia each walk up to him, give him a tight hug and a peck on his cheek.

"Bye, Josh. And thanks again for helping Natalia and me."

As Josh sees the light in Olivia's emerald eyes and love that seems to come off of and radiate around her, he smiles genuinely.

"Anytime. Bye."

As both of them go back inside, Emma is already waiting in the kitchen. She is obviously excited, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hey munchkin, what you up to?"

Natalia asks her casually while approaching the sink and grabbing a sponge, ready to clean up the dishes of their feast. At the same time Olivia is walking up to the kitchen table and begins to lift papers and plates.

"Uhm, can I go upstairs and decorate my room?"

Her high-pitched, cheery voice simultaneously puts a smile on both women's faces.

"Sure. But remember you have school tomorrow. So don't take too long, okay?"

Olivia answers her, now running around the whole kitchen still searching her phone. Emma, however, nods quickly, turns around and runs off towards the stairs.

"And please be careful not to break anything!"

Olivia yells after her but Emma is long gone. She turns around with a worried look on her face. Natalia on the other hand is calm and smiles at Olivia.

"Oh she won't, don't worry. And even if… We'll just fix it. Okay?"

Olivia can't argue with Natalia's soft and loving voice. The edges of her mouth lift slightly and she just nods.

While Natalia turns to the sink again and continues doing the dishes, Olivia keeps searching her phone until she eventually finds it under some papers next to the fridge.

"Hey Natalia, I'm going to make a quick phone call. I need to check up on a flower delivery to the Beacon. But I'll be right back and help you with the dishes."

"Oh sure you will, honey."

Natalia is still facing the sink but Olivia is able to hear the broad smile on her face thanks to the heavy sarcastic tone. She smiles herself while walking out.

After a few minutes Olivia has finished her call and returns to the kitchen. Natalia is now in front of the shelves and already putting away the dishes she just washed. With a huge grin on her face and an overall feeling of gratefulness, Olivia remains in the doorstep for a few seconds watching her beautiful, pregnant and unsuspecting love move around. This was a familiar place for Olivia – watching Natalia from a distance doing everyday stuff. Completely content just to be able to be near her. After taking a deep breath, she approaches her busy girlfriend from behind and wraps her arms around Natalia's belly.

"Hey, you."

Natalia puts down the plate she is holding and greets Olivia cheerily. Olivia responds by kissing her neck and resting her head on Natalia's shoulders. While her hands gently stroke Natalia's belly, she whispers in her ear.

"It's been a reeeally long day. How about we go into the living room and get a little cozy?"

"That's a great idea, actually."

"Why don't you go ahead and lay down on the couch? Stretch your legs a little, you know? I'll be right behind you after I get us some ice cream."

"That's even better! Someone's in a good mood, huh?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I am"

"Good enough for a foot massage?"

"Maybe."

They both chuckle and just as Olivia starts to pull back, Natalia grabs her hand and places it back on her stomach again.

"You feel that?"

"Wow, she is strong!"

Olivia exclaims in awe while the baby is kicking against her hand.

Back in their old position – Olivia standing behind Natalia with her hand feeling the baby's movement – Olivia whispers again.

"I can't believe that we finally did it. We're going to be a real family. And although this beautiful, little baby-girl isn't even here yet, I already love her so much!"

Natalia turns her head and looks directly into Olivia's teary eyes. These emeralds harboring so many emotions are obviously profoundly touched and lighting up from pure joy and love. The younger woman's movement causes them to be so close that their lips are only mere inches away from touching and they can feel the warmth of each other's breath on their skin.

"And I love you, Olivia."

Although Olivia is filled with love and thoroughly enjoying being this close to Natalia, she can't loosen up and give herself to the moment. She's stuck on the thought of being disappointed soon because Natalia is probably going to break their embrace any second. Every time Olivia has to let go of Natalia, her heart breaks a little. She hopes for a day where she can hold that beautiful woman in her arms without any restraint, fear or interruptions.

Natalia, however, sensing what her love is feeling, smiles and instead of moving away, turns around a bit more. She raises her hand, places it on Olivia's jaw bone and looks directly into the older woman's eyes – a beautiful light within these dark eyes shining deep into her love's soul. Then, ever so gently, she starts caressing Olivia's cheek with her thumb while not once breaking the bond of their souls. Olivia, however, closes her eyes and releases a soft and subtle moan – the tingling feeling of Natalia's touch on her skin is electrifying. She tries to control her breathing but it's starting to get unsteady. Never before has the powerful, deeply sensual hotelier been this overwhelmed and thrown off track by a single touch. So much love and warmth but also suppressed arousal and angst caught in a single, fleeting moment.

Natalia who watches Olivia's reaction carefully, bites her lip pondering her next move. Her insecurities thankfully hidden away from the woman she loves so deeply. There is only thing that she is definitely sure of at the moment: She loves Olivia. And she finally wants to take it further and be taken further. Both their hearts are pounding heavily and heads are spinning. This seems to be the moment they both have waited and longed for. Although not planned and the unknown lingering around them, this is it. The right time.

Olivia, whose right hand is still placed on Natalia's stomach caressing it with her fingertips, raises her left hand and slowly slides it from Natalia's upper arm, over her shoulder, to her neck where she cups the back of Natalia's head. Not being oblivious to the atmosphere, she has forced herself to open her eyes. Looking deep into her love's dark orbs, gently penetrating them she notices the mixture of strong desire and even stronger insecurity at an instant. Now it is on her to be fearless and make a move.

In this moment – right here and now – time seems to stand still. They have never shared a real kiss before. A kiss on the cheek or even a short peck on the lips, yes. But never those kind of kisses that lovers normally share, although they certainly want to more than everything. Leaning in, their lips barely touch and yet both of them are certain that this is what they've always wanted, always needed. Slowly they move even closer. Their breath swirls between them and its warmth is radiating. Before fully touching Natalia's lips with hers, Olivia opens her mouth a little to make sure their first real kiss as a couple will be a good one.

Suddenly, a knock on the door.

– TBC –


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Oh for fuck's sake! Who the hell is that?"

Olivia groans not able to believe they got interrupted yet again. The two lovers break away and Natalia covers her mouth with her hand to suppress the laughter she feels rising up from within. It doesn't work – she bursts out laughing in her sweet and addictive laugh while Olivia just glares at her. After taking a deep breath Olivia joins in by smiling and chuckling a little:

"I really don't know if this is funny or just sad. I'll take that and get rid of whoever this is."

"I'll go with funny, though."

"Yeah? I couldn't tell, Sweetheart."

"Oh, by the way…"

"What?"

"Swear jar."

Olivia mumbles something Natalia is not able to hear, probably doesn't even want to hear, and approaches the door with the determined, almost cold facial expression she always puts on in business meetings. Meanwhile, the Latina remains in her spot with a smirk on her face watching the older woman curiously.

Just as Olivia opens the door, a deep, bellowing voice fills the room:

"Auntie O!"

Olivia turns around with a clear mixture of joy and frustration on her face and steps aside to let the young man and his little girl enter the room.

"Well, look who's come to visit… Jonathan and Sarah!"

While Jonathan passes Olivia and walks across the kitchen to face the couple he is carrying Sarah on his arms. After Olivia closes the door she turns around to him:

"Wow, this is kind of a surprise! I thought you wanted to call, big guy."

"Yeah well, you know me, aunt Liv. Always out and about. Sooo… This is the lucky gal, huh?"

Olivia walks over to Natalia and puts her arm around the beautiful, younger woman's waist.

"You bet it is! Right, honey?"

Natalia, however, doesn't pay attention to what is happening around her. Instead, she is focused on Sarah who is obviously nervous and a little afraid. The little girl clutches her father tightly and hides her face on his shoulder, her brown curls falling over her face. Naturally, Natalia's motherly instincts kick in and she takes a few steps in Jonathan's direction while talking calmly to the toddler.

"Aww, sweetheart… You don't have to be afraid. I know this is strange, and new and a little scary because you don't really know us but we have already heard sooo much about you. It is nice to finally meet you. I'm Natalia."

Natalia's friendly and loving voice makes Sarah's head turn to take a peek at the couple. Her beautiful, chocolate eyes look up to her father questioningly to which he replies with a warm smile on his face and tenderness in his voice:

"Well, Natalia's right, Sweetie. I told them a lot about you. You wanna know, why? See, Olivia over there is my absolute favorite aunt and I really love her. Not as much as you of course but a close second. And Natalia, she is aunt Olivia's girlfriend. They are a couple and in love with each other. They are a part of our family, baby."

The reassuring words of her father give the little girl enough confidence to turn towards the women and smile. She whispers something in Jonathan's ear after which her sets her down, smiles broadly and simply answers:

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

The toddler walks up to Olivia with the biggest smile while the older woman instinctively kneels down to face the little girl. Sarah gives her a peck on the cheek and a tight hug. Olivia is obviously puzzled by that and yet, at the same time, deeply touched. Sarah breaks the embrace and takes a step backwards to look in Olivia's eyes. Her whole aura emanating childish joy and unconditional love.

"I love you."

"You do?"

Olivia smiles broadly and her eyes get a little teary. She raises her hand and cups the little girl's cheek who giggles under her great-aunt's touch and announces self-confidently:

"Of course I do! Daddy loves you, so I love you, too."

"Well, that's awesome! You wanna know, why? Because I love you, too. Hey, I have an idea. I know it's really weird for you right now because we are all grown-ups and I can imagine that you'd rather have someone your age around, right?"

Sarah smiles at Olivia and nods sheepishly.

"I have a daughter, too. Her name is Emma and she is a little older than you but I'm sure she'd like to meet you, too. Should I get her?"

"Yeah!"

After Olivia calls down Emma and the girls get introduced to each other, the adults are happy to see that the children hit it off at an instant despite their age difference. Emma is delighted to have a new member in her ever growing family – and it's a girl! Sarah on the other hand loves to have someone to look up to. Almost like an older sister.

"Hey mom, can we go upstairs? I want to show Sarah my room. Pleeease?"

"Uhm, sure. If Jonathan agrees I don't see a problem."

When Jonathan just smiles and nods the two girls run off without hesitation giggling and smiling with pure happiness.

No sooner that the adults can hear the children's stamping on the stairs, Jonathan turns to the women.

"Now that we are to ourselves… How about you offer me something to drink and we sit down?"

"Sure. Natalia, you should sit down anyway. You have been up on your feet the whole day. So, what do you wanna drink?"

"Beer'd be nice."

"That can be arranged, my dear nephew."

Olivia offers her love a seat and turns around to get them all something to drink – Beer for Jonathan, Natalia gets another Iced Tea and for herself a glass of red wine. After she's put down the drinks Olivia sits down next to Natalia, gives her a kiss on the cheek and takes her hand to hold it while not once taking her eyes off of her. Natalia responds by lowering her eyes, smiling and blushing a little.

"You two are so cute! So girls, how's it going?"

"Well, after these tumultuous months I'm pretty happy and I hope Natalia is, too."

"You know I am."

After finishing the first small talk the three adults continue to discuss more personal topics as for example why Jonathan returned, Ava, and the Spauldings. Every now and again they would hear rumbling from upstairs after which Olivia interrupts their conversation by throwing in a worried 'Do you think they are okay?', 'Maybe I should go and take a look.', or 'They've broken down the whole room, I know it!'. Natalia, however, manages to calm Olivia down every time by laughing and gently reminding her love that everything could be fixed if necessary, even bones. Just as Natalia's soothing words helped Sara calm down they seem to have a similar effect on the hotelier.

Jonathan observes the two women closely for the whole time. Not because he is somehow suspicious or has a problem with their relationship but because their love seems to be too radiant not to stand by in awe. He notices that although Olivia interrupted their conversation what seems to be a dozen times, the two women never break contact. They are always physically connected either by holding hands, caressing each other in some way or resting their heads on each other's shoulders. Most of the time subconsciously, he figures. After a while of thinking about them and how happy they are he mutters out loud but nonetheless more to himself:

"Gosh, they so in love it should be illegal…"

"Huh? Did you say something?

Olivia who's been distracted by her own thoughts and the closeness to Natalia realizes that she has been talking to Jonathan the whole time but really been thinking about something completely different.

"Uhm, no. Just a thought. Nothing special, don't worry. Hey Auntie-O, I have an idea for tonight."

Natalia and Olivia both look at each other a little worried that their first night together would be shorter than they hoped for but yet curious as to what Jonathan was about to propose. Olivia turns to Jonathan who's put on the smirk she has known for years – he is up to something. She smiles and figures that she better nips his idea in the bud.

"What idea would that be? You know it's been a long day. Natalia and I are really tired and want to get some rest. She sure deserves it."

"No, no, no! I'm not talking about going out clubbing or something. I just thought that since our girls get along so well together… Well, what do you guys think about me taking Emma back home to my place for the night? The girls could have their first sleep-over and you two have the rest of the night to yourselves."

"No, Jonathan. Natalia and I would appreciate that but Emma has school tomorrow and the two of them just met. I don't think it's a good idea."

Natalia nods and wants to agree with her love but before either of them can say anything else Jonathan is already up and standing in the doorway yelling:

"Hey Emma? Sarah? Come down here. I have a question for you two."

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't worry, aunt Liv. I'll drop Emma off for school when I have to get Sarah to playschool. And whether it's a good idea… We'll ask them ourselves."

Olivia and Natalia are a little stumped by Jonathan's brazenness but frankly, deep inside, the both of them really wish to have the night to themselves. Emma and Sarah come running into the kitchen giggly and cheerily. After Jonathan proposes his idea to the girls they jump around happily. Olivia, however, keeps a straight face and warns them not to get to school too late although she is just as happy and giggly inside to finally be able to enjoy her relationship without any interruptions.

Within only a few minutes Emma's things are packed, the good-byes are said and the three of them are out of the door on their way to Jonathan's.

"I'll regret this. I know I will."

Olivia is standing in the door watching her little girl drive away.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen. For sure."

"You worry way too much, Olivia. It's an over-night stay. What's the worst that could

possibly happen? Someone snores too loud?"

"That's not funny! Jonathan is so young and so inexperienced."

Natalia walks up to Olivia from behind and embraces her love while gently stroking her hair that is shimmering in the moonlight.

"Look, he's a father now. Naturally he's more careful. Just remember how being a mom changed you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean he's…"

Olivia can't finish her sentence because a loud, animalistic sound escapes her mouth – she is cut short by a long and deep yawn. After she rubs her eyes, Olivia tries to start over but another yawn prevents her from communicating anything. Natalia giggles and teases the older woman by changing her tone as if she was talking to an infant:

"Oh, is Olivia tired?"

"What makes you think that, Sherlock? Aren't you?"

"To be honest, I'm completely exhausted."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. How about we skip watching a movie on the couch and go

straight to bed?"

"Gosh, yes please!"

Olivia kisses Natalia on the cheek, take her hand and leads their way through kitchen and living room, up the stairs and directly into Natalia's bedroom. As they enter the room, the two women immediately notice a bunch of boxes standing around. With all that fuss during the day they haven't had the chance to unpack. After overlooking the chaos the two women simultaneously shake their heads and Natalia mutters:

"Tomorrow. We'll do that tomorrow."

Olivia agrees to that with a slow nod.

Apart from Olivia's boxes standing around nothing in this room has been changed yet. Although the couple decided to make this room their shared bedroom it is still Natalia's room somehow. The décor is quite simple – a large bed in the middle of the room, a closet, a nightstand and very few decorations except a wooden cross hanging on the wall opposite to the bed. The two women maneuver their way through the room and past Olivia's boxes.

As they are standing in front of the bed they look at each other a little bashfully and smile shyly. Quickly, awkwardness and insecurity fill the room. Olivia, however, takes a deep breath filling her lungs to capacity and gathers every courage that she can find in her body, enough to break the silence.

"Sooo, what's next?"

"This is weird. This is really weird."

"It doesn't have to be, Natalia. We'll just take it slow. One step after another, you know. I don't think I'm ready for it either."

"Right. Let's just do what we always do before going to sleep."

"Sound like a plan! I'll just take a quick shower and you can get ready for bed yourself. And after that… Well, let's not worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, take your time."

Completely relieved Olivia by how easy that was she turns around and leaves towards the bathroom.

After she is out of sight, Natalia walks over to her closet to get her PJ's and change her clothes. While she gets ready she is able to hear how Olivia turns on the water and starts showering. Natalia smiles and takes her rosary out of the nightstand to pray:

"Dear God, thank you for this day and the joy it brought to us. It was perfect. But I need to ask a little favor. Please God, let me find the courage to love this woman the way she deserves it. I know you are love and, therefore, I beg you to let me make it right. I know Olivia is scared to make a step forward because she thinks it could be one step too far, too soon. God, help me keep my nerve when I show her that I'm ready to love her in every way…"

Natalia doesn't know what else to ask for so she stands up again and puts away the rosary. She is anxious and scared what this first night as a couple will turn out to be. On the other hand, she can't wait for Olivia to get out of the bathroom and, eventually, fall asleep in her lover's arms. Olivia's embrace always gives her a feeling of security and profound contentment that not even Gus managed to do. Just by thinking about the feeling of these strong arms holding her close, enwrapping her with the love Olivia has for her, the Latina feels completely at peace.

Full of expectation, Natalia sits down on the bed and listens carefully waiting for Olivia to be finished. Soon, the water stops and she can hear footsteps approaching their bedroom. Olivia enters in a bath robe barefooted and still a little wet whilst drying her curls with a towel.

"I totally forgot that my stuff is still packed up in the boxes and not in my room across the hall. Would you mind help me find my clothes?"

Olivia looks at Natalia waiting for an answer and laughs at her little mishap. Natalia, however, just stares at Olivia.

"Natalia? Are you okay?"

Instead of giving Olivia an answer, Natalia stands up und takes a few steps in her love's direction. Her eyes carefully take in every inch of the mature woman's curvy body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Olivia… You are beautiful, you know that?"

"Of course I am!"

Olivia giggly drops her towel and throws her hair seductively through the air while pouting and giving Natalia a raunchy look. Then she bursts out laughing, partly because of Natalia's statement and partly because her own act amuses her.

"No, I'm being serious. You are breathtaking."

Natalia takes the remaining steps in Olivia's direction, reaches out to cup the older woman's cheek and tenderly stroke the lower lip with her thumb.

Olivia is completely stunned by that. Men have always desired and sometimes risked everything to get her. But Natalia who, up until now obviously, has never shown too much interest in the physical part of their relationship? Or is she maybe overthinking and Natalia doesn't even want to go in that direction with her actions? Olivia is in a loss for words and anxious to see where this is headed. Her heartbeat fastens.

While Olivia is trying to figure out what the hell is happening and her head is spinning, Natalia examines her love closely completely mesmerized by what she sees. Her lips are soft and full and beautifully formed. A firm, red curve just waiting to be touched. Natalia's curiosity increases and so she slides her fingertips slowly downwards over Olivia's throat. The older woman responds by lifting her chin and not only starting to tremble internally, but also to breathe heavily. As Natalia arrives at her love's collarbone she gently starts tracing its profile. Matching the softness of her lips, her skin feels like silk under her fingertips.

The fast and heavy movement of Olivia's chest causes her robe to undo slightly and, therefore, reveal a part of her scar. Once Natalia notices that, she slides her fingertips innocently even further down to touch Olivia's scar – the last visible reminder of her connection to Gus. It has healed greatly becoming smaller and generally fading. Natalia's gaze curiously wanders downwards and she realizes that the contour of Olivia's breasts presses through the cloth of her robe. Now that she sees the physical proof of her love's arousal she feels more than a little embarrassed and looks up to face Olivia whose head is still tilted backwards and eyes are closed. Are they ready for it yet? Has Natalia gone too far? She quickly withdraws her hand and her face turns crimson

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Olivia!"

Natalia backs away shocked about her own actions and Olivia has a rude awakening from the last few minutes that seemed like a dream, a very pleasurable dream. She collects herself to say something coherent, hopefully making sense.

"What?! No, Natalia! Don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry."

"But I…"

"No 'but'".

Olivia steps forward, takes Natalia's face in her hands and looks directly into her eyes. The emerald in her eyes shows tenderness and love calming the younger woman down almost immediately.

"Natalia, you shouldn't have to be sorry. I love you! And I love being touched by you and being kissed by you."

"I love that, too. I just… I just don't when it's too far…"

"I know what you mean…"

"Why does everything have to be so complicated, Olivia?"

"Not necessarily."

Olivia puts a very broad smirk on her face. The twinkle in her eyes communicates danger.

"Olivia? What are you up to now?"

The older women clears her throat and tries to put what comes next as comprehensibly and delicately as she actually intents it to be.

"Well, I know that we haven't really talked about our expectations about… _that_ … And we should do that as soon as possible but as we've just now established we are both comfortable with kissing and touching each other. How about we start from there? What do you say to an old fashioned Junior-High-Make-Out?"

"I'd love that and I love you."

Olivia leans forward and places a soft and gentle kiss on Natalia's lips. Natalia, however, smiles and leads their way to the bed where they lay down next to each other. While she carefully brushes a strand of hair out of her love's face, Olivia tenderly strokes Natalia's cheek and lower lip with her fingertips. Both women intently take each other in and try to hold back the desire starting to burn deep in their stomach.

Finally, without any fear or restraint whatsoever they simultaneously lean in to kiss one another. As their lips begin to touch both of them exhale heavily through their nose as if a burden comes off their shoulders and they start moaning almost immediately. Olivia subconsciously takes on the more dominant role in this kiss. She slides her hand to the back of Natalia's head and clenches a fist tenderly pulling her hair whilst parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Their heads start turning and their hands begin to explore each other's bodies, stroking and enjoying every inch they reach. Not long before Natalia is able to taste the tip of Olivia's tongue carefully stroking inside her mouth. She instinctively follows her love's lead and their tongues begin to caress each other. Taste and scent and touch – their senses are running wild until they eventually mash up and enable their instincts to take over completely. Both woman getting lost in each other and the passion of this kiss.

Several moments pass until their breath seems to run out. Olivia ends their kiss panting slightly and trembling from desire for this woman. She knows she has to keep herself under control not to scare Natalia off and overstep. Intertwined in a close embrace they both catch their breath in silence. Olivia smiles, tears starting to gather in her eyes as these emerald orbs look deep into Natalia's before she whispers with an unknown vulnerability:

"This was everything I imagined it would be. I love you so much… I've never loved anyone like this. Sincerely, passionately, madly, completely… I don't want this to ever end."

"It won't. You are everything to me."

– TBC –


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The brightness of the morning sun wakes Olivia up. She can sense its glare even though her eyes are still closed and she feels its subtle warmth on her skin. Something is wrong – very wrong. She has a really hard time breathing because her chest seems to be as heavy as it was back then. No, it can't be! Rick assured her that she's fine; her heart can't just fail out of nowhere! Olivia feels a paralyzing fear rising up from deep inside and behind the closed lids of her eyes tears start to gather. Waking up a little more, her eyes are still not ready to be opened but she is able to feel that her right arm is a little numb and she notices the somehow pleasant scent of lavender lingering in every breath she takes. She remembers. Suddenly, panic and fear give way to happiness and serenity. Olivia finally opens her eyes and, in spite of the sun, finds a sleeping Natalia lying halfway on top of her. Natalia's head is resting firmly on Olivia's chest while her baby bump seems to fit perfectly into the curve of Olivia's waistline. Slowly and carefully Olivia tries to remove her arm from under her love's shoulder.

Feeling the cautious movement of Olivia, Natalia sleepily turns her head to face her. She's been awake for some time now lying still and enjoying feeling close and loved and safe.

"Hey…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just couldn't feel my arm anymore."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I was awake already."

"You were?"

"Yeah, sort of. I just love lying here in your arms, listening to your heartbeat."

Olivia smiles and watches while Natalia slips out of their embrace and pushes herself further up to face her. She gently brushes a strand of hair out of Olivia's face and caresses her cheek with her fingertips while looking at her with utter contentment in her dark eyes.

"I love you, Olivia."

The older woman carefully grabs Natalia's hand which just retraced the curve of her lower lip and kisses its palm. Natalia smiles broadly and blushes a little. After Olivia's soft and warm lips slide slightly downwards to kiss her wrist, Natalia closes her eyes and a subtle moan escapes her mouth. Olivia starts to smile as well, and then leans forward to plant a tender kiss on her love's lips.

"I love you, too. So much…"

"I wish we could lie here forever and just... Just be, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. But unfortunately we have to get up soon."

"Nooooooo!"

While Natalia lies back and makes a tortured face Olivia sits up amused and straightens her robe.

"Gosh, I totally forgot to change. I slept in my bath robe!"

"Honey, you were a little distracted. Don't forget."

"How could I?"

The two women look at each other and smirk. After Olivia has fixed her robe, she gets up and walks to one of the boxes, opens it and digs around until she finds some things to wear. Natalia follows the older woman's lead and looks for something to wear in her closet.

"Hey Natalia? How about you go get showered and dressed first and I'll fix some breakfast in the meantime?"

"Sounds great, thanks."

"Sure."

The strain of every day responsibilities winning over deep desire.

While Natalia grabs her clothes and ambles into the bathroom, Olivia heads downstairs into the kitchen. Aside from the creaking stairs, the house is completely quiet since Emma is still at Jonathan's. She is usually the first one to get up, roam around and fill the house with life and laughter. It's strange for both women to be by themselves but, at the same time, very welcome. The idea of it at least.

Since Natalia knows that Olivia needs some time to fix breakfast, she doesn't hurry getting ready. After she's entered the bathroom, she positions herself in front of the mirror and gets undressed. She looks up and down examining every inch of her naked body – the messy hair, her swollen and firm breasts, the stretched skin of her baby bump and a few stretch marks around her belly button. Natalia takes a deep breath, sighs a little and shrugs. At the moment there is nothing she could do about it. Accepting her fate, she heads into the shower.

While Natalia is upstairs getting ready for work, Olivia is cheerily fixing breakfast. Since it's their first morning as a real couple, Olivia wants to make something special. Instead of the usual cereal she's decided to make pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon with freshly brewed coffee and orange juice. No sooner that she has set the table she can hear Natalia approaching the kitchen.

"Wow, that looks incredible! And smells even better! I didn't even know you could do that."

Natalia looks around in amazement and is visibly thrilled because she feels as though she's starving. Olivia, however, leans against the sink with the biggest smile. Nothing makes her happier than seeing Natalia happy.

"You like?"

"No… I love."

The two women sit down opposite each other and start their breakfast. Immediately, Natalia jumps at the bacon like a predator while Olivia just watches her amused.

"You could at least chew, you know?"

Olivia cracks up and Natalia chews faster to sarcastically answer her love.

"I'm pregnant and hungry. Leave me alone."

"Well, okay… And what are your plans for today?"

"Uhm, I have to show up at the office because Alan is still in the hospital but that shouldn't take too long. Other than that… Nothing really. You?"

"I have to make a quick appearance at work, too. Nothing important. What would you think about having a family day?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we could pick up Emma from school after work and take her to the park to have some ice cream or go to the playground. And after that we can order pizza and watch at movie together. Just us today, you know?"

"That sounds wonderful! Yeah… let's do that."

Quicker than expected the women are done eating breakfast, ready and off to work. Both women, although locally separated, can't stop thinking about the same – being with their family later that day. While Olivia checks her watch regularly and pauses longer than usual when she passes their family picture, her soulmate on the other side of town looks at her mobile way too often. Even though the two of them seem to count the seconds until they are united again, time goes by quite quickly.

The moment they arrive at Emma's school and get out of their cars, they fall into each other's arms.

"You have no idea how much I missed you these last hours…"

Natalia huddles tighter into Olivia's arms and melts in her embrace. She didn't realize how cold it was until the warmth of the older woman's body enwraps her. Olivia tilts her head to talk.

"Well, I do… I do have a slight idea, honey. How was work at Alan's?"

"Ah, you know… Nothing special. How long do we have left until school's over?

"A good ten minutes, why?"

Natalia smirks and tilts her head to kiss Olivia's jawbone while her hand slides slowly downwards the older woman's back until it reaches her butt. Immediately, Olivia snorts and then grins because this gesture clearly shows what they will need these remaining ten minutes for. She slightly turns around to face Natalia still grinning broadly.

"Right."

Olivia pulls her closer again, her arm firmly winding around the younger woman's waist and her hand resting on her lower back. She lifts Natalia's chin and presses her lips onto the soft curves awaiting to be touched by hers. It definitely isn't a sweet and tender kiss. Both women want more and struggle to keep it civilized since they are in a very public place, a Midwestern elementary school. Their movement is hard and filled with passion, yet cautious and a little reluctant. Their heads are turning and lips part only to find each other again.

"Uhm… Hey, Mommy?"

The high pitched voice startles both women and they quickly turn around.

"Em!"

Distracted in their own little world the two of them didn't notice that the ten minutes went by quite fast and the little girl already walked over to them. Although they are worried that this might have confused or even scared their daughter, Emma seems rather positively surprised standing there cross-armed and giggling. Almost like teenagers getting caught making out.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Instinctively, the little girl changes the subject after which her mommies seem to relax a little.

"Well… Natalia and I thought that it might be fun to have a family day together. We could go to the park or Company to have ice cream and watch a movie later."

"Yeah! Then we can visit the ducks again, right mommy?"

"That's right. So you two wanna go and hit the road?"

"For sure!"

And so they did.

After taking a stroll through the park and feeding the ducks, the family heads over to Company to have lunch and some ice cream. Not once do the women feel uncomfortable behaving like the couple they were – holding hands, cuddling and kissing each other – even when they feel a few confused glances at them. Back at home the three girls waste no time and go straight to Emma's bedroom to pick a movie. While Emma rummages through her DVDs, Olivia pulls Natalia closer, holding her close in her arms.

"Have you seen the look on her face? I cannot believe how happy she is."

"Yeah, that was an excellent idea, Olivia."

"Seems that way…"

After some time the Jellybean has found a movie she'd like the watch and the family snuggles tightly under the covers of her bed. The two women on the side and their daughter between them. Soon the movie caught them in its spell and everyone is off to a magical journey of a young princess trying to find happiness. It doesn't seem that long before the short children's movie is over and the credits start to roll.

Natalia looks over. Emma lies next to her, snuggled into Olivia's arms – both sound asleep and snoring gently. She carefully gets up and turns off the TV and the lights. After taking a last look at her family she leaves the room and walks over to their bedroom feeling happy and loved. Routinely, Natalia takes her rosary out of the drawer and sits down on the edge of their bed:

"Dear Father, today I have nothing to ask for. I just want to let you know how grateful I am. Thank you for all that you have given me – the happiness, laughter, love and joy we share is everything I have ever dreamt of. I simply want it to stay this way. Especially for Olivia and Em. Amen."

Just as she is putting away her rosary, she can hear footsteps approaching and someone yawning.

"Natalia?"

A sleepy Olivia enters the room while rubbing her eyes.

"Why did you leave, honey?"

"I wanted to let you sleep and so I went over here to pray."

"Oh okay. You tired?"

"Just a little but you definitely are."

"No, I'm good. I just drifted off there."

"Hm, you want to get ready for bed anyway?"

Olivia just nods and, contrary to the previous night, both women begin to undress themselves without any kind of hesitation. Olivia is considerably faster taking off her boots, blouse and jeans in a matter of seconds. Natalia, however, only manages to take off her shirt before she sighs loudly. Olivia immediately turns around.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't bend over that far…"

The Latina lowers her eyes with a mix of self-pity and anger while stroking her stomach. Olivia, however, just smiles, takes her hand and leads their way to the edge of the bed.

"Sit. Let me handle this."

Natalia obeys and leans back as Olivia takes off both sneakers and pulls off her trousers in one fell swoop. She blushes slightly.

"Thank you, Olivia."

The older woman kneels down in front of Natalia and takes her hands again. Her eyes focused and penetrating Natalia's with love and tenderness.

"It's no problem, my love. And you don't have to be angry or ashamed about it either. You're carrying a beautiful baby-girl and I am more than happy to help wherever I can. Now, let's crawl into bed and get you under the covers."

Natalia simply nods and watches while Olivia puts aside their clothes only wearing her underwear. Her bra and panties are very simple – both black with a few lace applications fitting perfectly to the curvy, yet smooth landscape of her body. A mixture of vulnerability and desire overcomes the beautiful Latina as she is laying there half-naked while observing her love moving around. Olivia, being oblivious to Natalia's inner conflict, cheerily joins the younger woman in bed who is lying flat on her back. Once under the covers, she moves closer to Natalia, wraps her arms around her and plants a tender kiss on her forehead. Natalia responds by making herself comfortable and kissing the older woman's neck.

"I could really get used to falling asleep and waking up in your arms. I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too honey."

They both smile and Olivia leans in further to place a tender kiss on her love's lips before she pulls away to rest her head on the pillow again. Natalia, however, still tries to resolve this conflict within her. Quicker than expected a decision is made. The younger woman lifts her chin and rests her hand on Olivia's jawbone to signal that she wants more. Olivia was brave before when she made the first step in their kiss the night before and Natalia is certain that she feels the same need to be intimate with each other in more ways than just kissing. It's now or never.

Olivia hesitates for a split second but then presses her lips on Natalia's again. Wondering shortly about what is going to happen next, Olivia quickly pushes aside her thoughts and settles on just letting life and their shared desire find its right path. It doesn't take long before the kiss gets more and more passionate.

Olivia instinctively moves on top of Natalia and settles her thigh between the legs of her love. She immediately feels the warmth and slight dampness of Natalia's center on her thigh. Under the gentle pressure of Olivia's weight, the younger woman closes her eyes and a soft moan escapes her mouth again. Still in control but yet letting her desire getting the upper hand, Olivia caresses the neck and outline of Natalia's breast while trying to dominate the kiss. She forcefully opens the Latina's lips with hers and begins to explore the warm and wet depth of her mouth with her tongue. The scent of Natalia and the electricity of their kiss seem like an aphrodisiac; she is almost unable to hold back anymore.

Natalia feels the same way. The heat coming off Olivia's body and her own blood rushing through her veins makes her moan even more. The Latina puts her hand on the back of Olivia's head and grabs the soft curls firmly while letting her tongue start to wrestle with Olivia's. Within the rhythm of their turning heads and roaming hands it seems like forever before Olivia regains a little bit of her consciousness and pulls away to catch her breath. Natalia seems a little dumbfounded until she snaps out of this rush.

"Wow, that was… I really didn't expect…"

"Me neither… But… Olivia…?"

"What, honey? What's wrong? You can tell me everything."

Natalia looks deep into Olivia's eyes and starts biting her lip. She's nervous, which Olivia notices and then smiles to calm the younger woman down.

"Nothing's wrong. I just… I want…"

"What is it that you want, Natalia?"

"Olivia, please make love to me."

Olivia is completely stunned by that. Her loving smile slowly fades into a somewhat shocked and skeptical look. Although she certainly wants to more than anything, she gets a little nervous and uneasy herself. Never in a million years would she have thought that just a day after they first kissed Natalia is ready to give herself to Olivia.

"A… Are you sure? I mean do you think it's okay? Not too soon?"

"I love you! And yes, I am sure. I think we are ready. I want you. I need you, Olivia. Please, make love to me."

Olivia swallows hard and insecurely leans down to kiss her again. Her movement is stiff and more automatic than willingly. Natalia, however, takes Olivia's face into her hands and smiles. The look of Natalia's dark eyes pierces into the older woman's emeralds with nothing but certainty and lust.

"It's okay, Olivia. I really want to and I know you do, too. Don't be afraid or hold back."

Up until now, Olivia had been pushing down the heat coming from deep inside her that has been trying to be released. It has gotten her into trouble so many times and she didn't want to scare off Natalia. But now that Natalia is practically asking for it, the time has come that she can't control it anymore. The wild and unruly passion that has been part of her being as long as she can remember takes over and an almost obscene smirk appears on her face.

"Thank God. I thought you'd never ask."

This time, confidently and without any hesitation whatsoever Olivia presses her lips onto Natalia's again. Immediately she tries to enter the Latina's mouth with her tongue while her hands start tenderly massaging her breast. Although Natalia expected the hotelier to be overwhelmingly passionate, she needs a moment to comprehend the physical stimulation on her body. Yet, positive feedback was quick to come. The younger woman grants access to Olivia's tongue and moans shamelessly under the touch of her love. Olivia's mouth slides down, as does her hand. Carefully she begins kissing and nibbling Natalia's neck while her fingertips are caressing her stomach and waist. Natalia, however, lies back with closed eyes completely enjoying what is done to her, although or maybe even because there is still a little curiosity left as to what exactly is going to happen. Things are moving fast, way faster than she anticipated but the lust inside her lets Olivia have her any way she'd please. She starts humming and breathing heavily.

Olivia observes everything intently. She may be confident and experienced but she has never been with a woman before. And although she has sense of what she should be doing, her love for Natalia is everything to her. More than anything she wants her to feels cherished and loved and beautiful. Most of all happy – Natalia's happiness is what matters most to the older woman. Although she could swear Natalia seems a little torn and apprehensive, her response to Olivia's stimulation is thoroughly positive.

"There you go!" flashes through her mind and she feels induced to go a step further. Her hand ventures down towards Natalia's warm center. Again observing her reaction intently, Olivia slips her fingertips under the seam of her panties. Natalia is completely shaved like herself so that she can feel the moist treasure of her love almost immediately. Carefully the older woman lets her fingers trail along the beautiful Latina's folds while lowering her head and gently caressing her nipple with her tongue. Natalia, however, already being lost in ecstasy arches her back and groans loudly grinding her hips under Olivia's touch. She wants more. She _needs_ more.

Olivia starts to use her whole mouth to tantalize Natalia's breast and as the wetness around her fingers increases, she slips her middle and index fingers between the younger woman's folds gently stroking her clit. This sensation, to Natalia a completely new experience, makes her groan quite loudly and lift herself forward to dig her nails into Olivia's back. Although more aroused than ever before, the hotelier continues the gentle torture on Natalia's clit determinedly. It really doesn't take long before Olivia can feel her love tremble and shiver under her, her hips grinding fiercely. She is close. Go big or go home – Olivia grins and plunges her two fingers into Natalia.

"Gosh, Ooooliviaaaaaaa!"

Natalia screaming the older woman's name makes Olivia smile broadly. Yes! She made it! While Natalia recovers and tries to find her way back to reality, Olivia lays down beside her, takes her into her arms and gently strokes those velvet curls that feel a little damp from Natalia's sweat.

"You are so beautiful, Natalia…"

A humble smile appears on Natalia's exhausted face. The afterglow of what just happened is apparent in her eyes, a thick mist covering these beautiful, dark orbs. She is completely content and satisfied in ways she never thought possible. Gathering every bit of strength that is left in her before the overwhelming urge to sleep pulls her down, Natalia turns her head to speak.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you, too. More than you can imagine."

Olivia pulls the Latina even closer into her strong arms. Equally exhilarated and satisfied she gently strokes her silken curls in silence until deep into the night.


End file.
